


A Dinner Date

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [54]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The National Women's Soccer League and the US Women's National Team keep both Tobin Heath and Christen Press pretty busy during football season. So, when the pair finally manage to get a few days rest Tobin is determined to take her girlfriend out on an actual date...





	

A soft, fond, smile spread across Tobin’s face at the sight that met her as she padded into her bedroom. Christen lay spread out across her bed, face down, and snoring soundly. The dark haired woman let a soft chuckle escape her lips while her eyes roamed across the sight—Christen had pressed her face into the pillowcase and kicked the blankets down to the foot of the bed.

“Adorable,” Tobin muttered under her breath as she pulled her phone out of her pocket to snap a quick photo. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she bent over the bed and shook Christen’s shoulder. “Baby, you have to wake up now.” 

“Don’t want to.” Christen grumbled in reply before burying her head further into the pillowcase.

“You’ve got to,” Tobin answered with an affectionate quirk of her lips, “I made reservations; we can’t be late.” 

“Reservations?” Christen twisted her neck to peer upward at Tobin through the curtain of rich chocolate brown curls formed by her hair.

Tobin hummed affirmatively as she stood up to pad across the room to her wardrobe. “You remember that place that Allie recommended?” she asked as she rifled through her shirts to find a clean—and suitable—top. “Irving Street Kitchen?”

“Vaguely, yes.” Christen murmured in reply as she eyed the back of Tobin’s head questioningly. “Why?”

“Well,” Tobin began, “I thought that considering we’ve never actually managed to have a proper date, and as we have no obligations tonight, it might be nice if we did. I spoke to the manager and managed to get a table for tonight.”

A small, but bright, smile blossomed across Christen’s mouth before she slipped off the bed and across the room to wrap her arms around Tobin’s waist. “Thank you.” The dark haired woman whispered into the curve of Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Any time.” Tobin murmured in reply as she leaned backward into Christen’s embrace. “Now, get changed, I don’t think PJs are going to cut it at this place.” 

Christen laughed—loudly, brightly, and wonderfully—and nodded her head. “Somehow,” she smiled, “I think you’re right about that.”

“I’m always right.” Tobin joked with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

Christen shook her head but didn’t bother to reply as she bent to fish out a clean set of clothes from her suitcase, “I’ll change in the bathroom.”


End file.
